


Camp Activities

by ThatGuy22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, F/M, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy22/pseuds/ThatGuy22
Summary: Sky is a camp counselor for Lake Olsen Summer Camp. She's good at her job, if shy around the other workers. That changes when she sees Tom, a new counselor. She musters up her courage to invite him to an abandoned cabin in the middle of the night.





	Camp Activities

Sky had been a counselor at Lake Olsen Summer Camp for a few years now. She was good with kids, always had been. She really enjoyed her work out here, leading the girls group in activities, teaching them basic survival skills, and doing arts and crafts.

She wasn’t alone, of course. There were a handful of other counselors that led their own groups and activities. They talked to each other at mealtime and the odd campfire. Generally they just casually chatted, nothing coming of it. One counselor in particular had caught her eye, though.

Tom was lean, around her height, had caramel skin, and dark hair. He was very charming as well. She couldn’t help but smile around him, and she was usually nervous around the other counselors. 

After chatting at dinner, she was dying to meet with him. It was getting dark by the time she managed to get all the girls to quiet down in their cabin and slip out. She’d been on night walks before, so her not being there for a little bit shouldn’t concern anyone.

There was the odd light illuminating the dirt path through the camp, though the moon began to light her way there. She listened to the faint rustling of leaves in the wind, trickling of the nearby lake, the chittering of animals waking up or going to sleep. 

She found Tom’s cabin by the sign in front of it: Team Wolf. She remembered being annoyed that their group had taken Wolf before her’s. She was stuck with Team Badger.

Each cabin was set up so that the kids had a big communal room in the back, while the counselor had a small room in the front of the cabin to sleep in. It would be easy to get his attention without bothering the kids, thankfully.

She saw the light on and tapped on his window lightly. She saw him sit up, put a book down, and glance out the window to see her. She waited a moment for him to come out, standing in front of her and looking around. 

“Nice night, eh?” Tom asked, turning his attention to her, “you need something?”

“Yeah, well, uh…” she fidgeted nervously. Why did she come, again?

Tom watched her, a curious expression on his face. She did look quite nice in the moonlight. Her light brown curls, tanned and soft skin, and appetizing curves were a joy to look at.

“You just want to talk more?” Tom smiled.

“Uh, yeah.” Sky nodded. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’d love to talk with a lovely lady like yourself.”

Her heart skipped a beat at that. “Great! There’s an old cabin we can use, I go there a lot.”

“By all means, lead the way.” 

#

The cabin was abandoned as usual. Not exactly in good shape, but it wasn’t dangerous. She made sure to go at it with a vacuum at the start of every summer. The door creaked loudly as they entered, the floorboards reacting in kind as they entered.

She clicked on the old lightbulb that hung in the middle of the ceiling, a flicker of light from the bulb before it hummed to life, illuminating the musty cabin. There was an old mattress she had laid a sleeping bag on top of, and a table upon which lay a few empty bottles and an old book. 

“Made yourself at home, have you.” Tom looked around, tapping the empty bottles. “How naughty.”

“I’m sure the other counselors have their own stash.” Sky said. “I’m one of the more senior counselors, so I get to use this place when I want to relax.”

“How nice.” Tom sat on the bed, sleeping bag rustling under him. “Though I get the feeling you didn’t just ask me here so we could talk…”

“Well…” She blushed, looking towards the closed curtains. “When we were talking and stuff, you just— and I just— and well—”

He stood back up and held up a hand to calm her down and stop her from stammering. “I think I can read the room. You wanna fool around?”

She was quiet for a minute, before giving a nod. “Yeah.”

“Say no more.” He grinned and leaned into her, arms wrapping around Sky as he kissed her deep.

Her breath was taken away from the sudden embrace, but she quickly matched it in kind, pressing her body against his. She felt his hands slide down and into her pants, sinking his fingers into her ample rear. 

He was already sliding her shorts and underwear down, womanhood bare to him. Her face was red as Tom kneeled there in front of her, leaning in and running his tongue along her lower lips. She gave a shiver and held onto him as he rose. 

He stripped her of her shirt and bra, her body now bare for him to see. She had ample breasts and shapely hips, with some meat on her bones but not too much. She covered her breasts with her hands, embarrassed from his stare.

He was about to say something, but she heard a knock at the window. Thank god the curtains were closed.

She poked her head out, opening the window while being careful not to show anything on accident. There was a female counselor there, one of her friends. 

“Hey Sky, you gonna be heading back to your cabin soon?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, I was just—” she stopped as she felt Tom’s hands on her rear, his tongue diving into her pussy. She gasped, but did her best to disguise it as a sneeze. 

“You okay?” her friend crossed her arms, looking at her with a curious expression.

“Y—yeah~!” She stammered out. His tongue seemed to instantly find all her sensitive spots, prodding and rubbing against them. She did her best to hold in a moan. “I’mmm…. Fine. I’ll go back soon, okay?”

“Alright. Just don’t stay up too late.” She said.

“Mmm~! Will do!” She smiled.

“Hm.” The counselor muttered. “Alright then, bye.”

“Bye… mm!” she quickly withdrew and closed the window, making sure the curtains were still in place. She looked back at Tom, who was still licking her pussy deep. “You really had to do that—Mm!—while I was talking?”

He gave her ass a little pat in response, continuing to lick deep into her. She let out a loud moan now that they weren’t in danger of being caught, hands against the wall. 

“How’d you get so good at that~?” She moaned out, getting a small smack on the ass. The cheek shook in response, a pink mark showing. 

He reached a hand over her leg and started to rub her with his fingers. He started to toy with her clit, pressing and prodding the button. Each brush of his fingers made her tense up, jolts of pleasure shocking through her system.

With his tongue attacking all her weak points and his fingers effortlessly toying with her, it wasn’t long until she came hard. She cried out, climax pulsating through her. Her legs shook from the stimulation, and she nearly fell over.

Tom pulled back and licked his hips, wrapping his arms around her to support her. “There you go.” he told her, helping her to the bed.

Sky lay on the bed, front on the sleeping back with her read hanging off, legs spread but still shaky as she looked back.

“You’ve got quite the body…” he spoke, grabbing her ass tightly again. The mounds of flesh bulged between his fingers, his cock pressing against her vagina.

“Thanks~” She said, happy to hear it. She held her breath as the cock head pierced through her, invading her pussy. She couldn’t help but moan out, the breath she was holding in getting expelled as she gripped the sleeping bag under her.

He started to thrust, clapping of their pelvises meeting drilling into Sky’s ears. Her ass shook, tits jiggling under her from the force. The bed squeaked loudly, and all this noise was matched by the moans and grunts coming from the two.

“Ffffuck!” Sky yelled out, leaning back on his cock with every opportunity. It was going deep in, pushing its way further than she’d ever felt before. Every time she felt the tip rub against her deep folds forced a cry out of her.

She felt his hands at her legs, and with a feat of what she could only describe as godlike dexterity, he completely flipped her around so she was on her back, all without pulling his dick out of her.

Sky almost said something, but was cut off by him picking the pace back up, jackhammering into her now. She couldn’t think through the unending pleasure washing over her, warmth building in her groin.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed tight, leaning in and suckling on them as he fucked her. The tingles in her nipples started a cascading sensation of ecstacy, slowly building until her powerful climax exploded across her body. 

She writhed in pleasure as he pushed in to the base and came into her at the same time. His cum flooded her, filling her completely. He pulled out and gave a few spurts onto her naked form as she came down from her orgasm, feeling the afterglow.

She panted heavily, laying there and looking at his still hard cock.

“That was incredible.” Tom said, the rod resting on her as he stood there, hands laying on her. 

“Heh… I get the feeling we might not be back soon…” Sky chuckled to herself.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Tom smiled, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
